A person can typically draw and cut out geometric shapes such as circles, triangles, squares, and letters and numbers freehanded, or by following a template. However, for young children and physically or mentally challenged individuals, the task of drawing and cutting out geometric shapes and letters and numbers can be a significant challenge.
Young children and physically or mentally challenged individuals typically require assistance as they develop the necessary motor skills to draw and cut out geometric shapes and letters and numbers. The required assistance typically is provided by a teacher or a parent. However, the assistance may limit the development of the motor skills in the individual being assisted, or may reduce the personal sense of accomplishment in the individual being assisted.
Alternatively, a drawing template can be provided to the individual to assist in the drawing and cutting out of geometric shapes and letters and numbers. Examples of prior art templates are U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,620 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,529 to Hill, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,564 to Loggins. The drawing template can alleviate the above identified shortcomings associated with another person providing assistance to the individual. However, prior art templates require the individual to have sufficient motor skills to coordinate the gripping of the template and holding the template stationary in respect of a writing surface or material with one hand while using a writing instrument or scissors to trace or cut around the template, respectively. The prior art drawing templates are not adapted to be easily gripped or held stationary by a young child and physically or mentally challenged individuals. Rather than providing the intended assistance, the prior art templates may increase the difficulty of drawing and cutting out of geometric shapes, inhibit the development of motor skills, and discourage individuals from developing motor skills and artistic talents.
It would be desirable to have a template adapted to facilitate gripping the template and maintaining a fixed position of the template while tracing and cutting out the geometric shape of the template.